<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Горячие пирожки by Sagonna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089945">Горячие пирожки</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna'>Sagonna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни дураков [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Neverwinter Nights</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DnD-finder, Don't copy to another site, Established Relationship, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Life-Affirming Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Table Sex, Vaginal Sex, neverwinter nights 2 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:09:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26089945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sagonna/pseuds/Sagonna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>На кухне «Утонувшей фляги» кипит работа... от которой порой так хочется убежать.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Female Knight Captain/Duncan Farlong (Neverwinter Nights)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Из жизни дураков [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835503</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Горячие пирожки</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Раньше Тамирис думала, что любит готовиться к праздникам, даже если это означает долгую утомительную стряпню, но к двенадцатому противню пирожков «Семь желаний» ее мнение начало меняться. А ведь еще надо было делать мясо с овощами на шпажках, печь сладкие глазированные булочки, фаршировать и жарить голубей... Определенно, в свой день рождения лорд Нашер мог бы расщедриться и накормить народ с дворцовой кухни, а не требовать, чтобы в тавернах подавали эти яства в его честь!</p><p>Вздохнув, она с неприязнью уставилась на семь чашек с начинками, проверяя, ничего ли не забыла: говяжий фарш, куриный, сливочный сыр, жареная чесночная стрелка, маринованный перчик, барбарис, ячменная каша...</p><p>— Ячменная каша-то зачем? — буркнула она, пытаясь скатать рулетик из почти прозрачного теста, которое рвалось и липло к пальцам.</p><p>— Как, ты разве не хочешь, чтобы правление лорда Нашера было долгим и изобильным? — Щека Дункана коснулась щеки Тамирис, когда он склонился над ее плечом. — В этом пироге все не просто так! Ячмень означает богатые урожаи на землях Невервинтера, барбарис — полную казну...</p><p>— А перец? — спросила Тамирис, зачарованно наблюдая за тем, как ловко пальцы Дункана сворачивают листочки теста в изящные рога изобилия.</p><p>— Дай-ка вспомнить... — Его бедра уже откровенно прижимались к ней сзади. — ...неистощимую мужскую силу лорда Нашера?</p><p>— В таком случае непонятно, почему мы не кладем в пирожки старый вялый хрен, — проворчал Сэл, о присутствии которого Тамирис совершенно забыла, и Дункан, смеясь, отстранился от нее.</p><p>— Осторожней, старина: говорят, в былые времена в «Семь желаний» вместо говядины добавляли языки предателей Невервинтера!</p><p>— Предпочитаю называть себя оппозиционером, — отрезал Сол, с грохотом задвигая в духовку очередной противень. — Гляди за ними в оба, Дункан, а то вытащишь одни угольки!</p><p>Все еще посмеиваясь, Дункан в ожидании присел рядом с плитой. От жара его лицо раскраснелось, пот стекал по бровям. Он вытер его концом косынки, которой прикрывал волосы во время готовки, ослабил ворот плотной холщовой рубахи, потом и вовсе расстегнул ее наполовину. Заметив промельк смуглой кожи, Тамирис невольно облизнула губы. Ей нравилось смотреть на такого Дункана: веселого, сосредоточенного, умелого... не вполне одетого.</p><p>— Сиськи Бешабы!</p><p>Противень опасно накренился, но румяные капризные пирожки остались на нем, зато Дункан зашипел сквозь зубы, обхватывая запястье.</p><p>Все недозволенные мысли вылетели у Тамирис из головы. Перепуганная, она кинулась к Дункану:</p><p>— Сильно обжегся?</p><p>Он уставился на нее, будто не узнавая, потом вдруг энергично закивал.</p><p>— Да. Ужасно. Нестерпимая боль. Помоги мне, Тами! Немедля!</p><p>Ее схватили за руку и потащили прочь от стола с остатками начинок, бурчащего Сэла, из кухни вообще. Дверь кладовки захлопнулась за ними, и тут-то к Тамирис вернулся дар речи:</p><p>— Ты с ума сошел?!</p><p>Договорить ей Дункан не дал, закрыв рот поцелуем. Его пальцы распускали шнуровку корсажа не менее проворно, чем сворачивали тонкое тесто, и все же Тамирис, собравшись с силами, оттолкнула его.</p><p>— Обжег руку, чтобы затащить меня сюда? — закончила она, сама не понимая, чувствует ли себя возмущенной или польщенной подобной жертвой.</p><p>Улыбнувшись чуть виновато, Дункан продемонстрировал совершенно здоровое запястье.</p><p>— Чтобы ты позаботилась о моих ожогах, да. Разве я виноват, что горю изнутри, а не снаружи?</p><p>— Дурак!</p><p>Все с тем же исполненным раскаяния видом Дункан стянул с головы косынку, расчесал пальцами волосы, еще больше их растрепав, — да так и остался стоять, ничего не предпринимая. Тамирис даже растерялась: пожалуй, ей нравилось, когда ее уговаривали, но неужели теперь Дункан захотел, чтобы поуговаривали его? Или она действительно обидела его резкими словами?</p><p>Молчание затягивалось, становилось неловким. Наконец Тамирис услышала вздох.</p><p>— Семь желаний для лорда Нашера и ни одного — для нас? Ну как же так, Тами?</p><p>Иногда ей казалось, что Дункан умеет трогать ее взглядом — настолько физически он ощущался на коже. Играл с выбившейся прядкой волос на виске, скользил по шее вслед за капелькой пота, обрисовывал под сорочкой плечо, крутился у груди, по-прежнему прикрытой скрещенными руками... Тут взгляд заметно погрустнел, сделался умоляющим, и Тамирис, вздохнув, развела локти — отказать сейчас было все равно что пинками прогнать от двери голодного.</p><p>Она и опомниться не успела, как Дункан подхватил ее под бедра, усадил на старый стол, и корсаж оказался где-то на полу, а сорочка просто стянута до пояса. Самой Тамирис было далеко до подобной ловкости — рубаха была наконец распахнута, но не побеждена окончательно. После жарко натопленной кухни в кладовке казалось прохладно, влажная кожа покрылась мурашками, и Дункан немедленно притянул Тамирис к себе. Напрягшиеся соски уперлись ему в грудь, два вздоха удовольствия прозвучали как один, и Тамирис, не выдержав, рассмеялась.</p><p>— Но почему кладовка? — прошептала она, прижимая ладони к горячей спине Дункана, в то время как его губы бродили за ее ухом; отыскав особо чувствительное местечко, он потерся о него носом.</p><p>— Ох, Тами, просто дай мне продемонстрировать все преимущества...</p><p>— Только не говори, что ты здесь уже с кем-то!..</p><p>Теперь Дункан смотрел на нее укоризненно.</p><p>— А может быть, у меня хорошее воображение?</p><p>На самом деле, ей не очень-то хотелось выяснять правду, особенно сейчас. Лучше было испробовать на Дункане несколько недавних открытий: как он любит, когда его тело почти невесомо поглаживают подушечками пальцев и куда более грубо щиплют и стискивают соски, или покусывают острые кончики ушей, прежде чем пососать мочку. Определенно, это срабатывало: теперь Дункан целовал ее жадно, а не игриво, и мял ее грудь все настойчивей. На мгновение он отстранился, чтобы наконец-то стащить с себя рубаху, — но не бросил на пол, а свернул валиком и положил на стол, прежде чем осторожно опрокинуть на него Тамирис. С подобием подушки под головой лежать и впрямь было чуть удобнее; доски не были занозистыми, но все же неприятно твердыми, и Тамирис не без опаски подумала о том, что будет с ее спиной, когда Дункан начнет двигаться.</p><p>Он, между тем, по-прежнему никуда не спешил: отстегнул чулки, стащил панталоны, не упустив возможности быстро огладить, а потом и ущипнуть Тамирис за ягодицу. Обнаженная до пояса, с раскиданными ногами и задранными на живот юбками, она сама себе казалась главным блюдом в какой-то непристойной трапезе, и, похоже, Дункану пришла в голову та же мысль, потому как он, наклонившись, прошептал:</p><p>— Курочка моя, запеку тебя, как хочу...</p><p>— Дункан! — выдохнула Тамирис, чувствуя, что краснеет почти до слез, но услышала только тихий смешок рядом с ухом.</p><p>Она была готова лягнуть его, если подобные разговоры продолжатся, но Дункан уже расстегивал штаны, и Тамирис поспешно отвела взгляд — было все еще невыносимо неловко смотреть на его член, мясистый, темный; ее по-прежнему ошеломляла грубая телесность самого соития: любовный акт почти ничем не отличался от животной случки, кроме, может быть...</p><p>Все мысли вылетели у нее из головы. Тамирис пригляделась к стене — и задохнулась на этот раз уже от ужаса, а не возбуждения.</p><p>От зала кладовую отделяла не прочная стена, а тонкая перегородка. Это был самый дальний, темный его конец, и щели в рассохшемся дереве были не такими уж большими, чтобы подглядывать через них, но ведь их с Дунканом могли слышать!</p><p>Она напряглась, опасаясь лишний раз пошевелиться, даже открыть рот, и Дункан встревоженно взглянул на нее — и вдруг расплылся в улыбке. Быстро он приложил палец сначала к своим губам, потом — к ее, после чего Тамирис почувствовала дыхание на внутренней стороне бедра.</p><p>Он был сумасшедшим, совершенно точно сумасшедшим, если думал, что она сможет расслабиться, когда практически за стенкой едят и пьют, и требуют «Семь желаний» во славу лорда Нашера... но первое же прикосновение языка отозвалось в теле неожиданно острым удовольствием: страх до крайности обострил каждое из чувств.</p><p>В кладовке пахло пылью, копченостями и специями, от рубахи Дункана — дымом и пирогами, влажное шершавое дерево скользило под спиной, чмокающие звуки между ног казались громче еле слышного гудения голосов в зале, — и от смешения приятного и неудобного, привычного и странного в голове проносились дикие мысли. Тамирис хотелось выбраться из собственной оболочки и узнать, как выглядит ее тело глазами Дункана, увидеть, как Дункан одновременно ласкает ее и себя. Ничто сейчас не казалось постыдным и мерзким, и даже когда прямо за перегородкой загремели стулья, Тамирис только впилась зубами в палец, пытаясь не выдать себя стоном.</p><p>— Да, никак не растет шерсть в цене... — вздохнули совсем рядом.</p><p>— Главное, пущай растет на овцах...</p><p>— Чего изволите, господа?</p><p>Дункан подался вперед, закидывая ее ноги себе на плечи, и Тамирис почувствовала во рту вкус крови — сил быть тихой уже не оставалось. Теперь она боялась одного — что стол заскрипит и зашатается в такт резким толчкам, но это был хороший стол, крепкий. Наверное, Дункан все же опробовал его с кем-то до нее, но это было уже неважно.</p><p>— А хороши пирожки...</p><p>— Хороши... во рту тают...</p><p>— Думаешь, к зиме цена в рост пойдет?</p><p>— Ты видел их мериносов?</p><p>Все плыло у Тамирис перед глазами — старые сковороды, свиные окорока на веревках, лицо Дункана. Кажется, она заскулила. Кажется, за стенкой перестали жевать. Но это тоже было неважно, неважно, неважно...</p><p>В последний момент Дункан все же успел отстраниться, семя брызнуло Тамирис на живот, и она распласталась на столе обмякшая, обессиленная, с ноющим телом и блаженно пустой головой... как печеная курица в подливке. При этой мысли ее затрясло от беззвучного смеха, и Дункан обиженно прошептал:</p><p>— Я настолько смехотворен?</p><p>— Ты настолько хорошо держишь свое слово... любитель курочки!</p><p>— Ох, Тами, почему ты вечно запоминаешь что-то этакое?!</p><p>Обычно этот момент был для Тамирис самым неприятным: сладкая истома проходила, оставляя неловкость — ей хотелось вымыться тут же, немедленно, но сейчас сил на подобные волнения просто не осталось. Выжатая как лимон, Тамирис продолжала лежать, пока Дункан не протянул руку, помогая подняться. Она даже не смутилась, когда он косынкой вытер семя с ее живота, будто со стола убрал что-то пролитое, и лениво попыталась привести одежду в порядок. Странно: со спущенными чулками, измятой юбкой, растрепанными волосами и скользкой влагой между ног она чувствовала себя грязной — но восхитительно грязной. Уж не говоря о том, что после такого Дункану было суждено крутиться на кухне исключительно в компании Сэла... и это по-своему приносило не меньшее удовлетворение.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>